Tales of Naruto
by Ihateheroes
Summary: I'm sinner, I wont lie. I didnt avoid the three vices of the Shinobi. I like women I'm not a pervert really, money is not a great issue but I sometimes gamble and I occasionally drink. So why is this happening to me. I only have one regret...I shouldn't have slept with that woman even if she was hot! Sexy women are the most dangerous as here I am as the slave of the Kyuubi.


**Hey guys here is a new story. I wrote this story before Fishcake's affair. Fishcake's was based on this but its much different. This a story where Naruto is really the slave of the Kyuubi like Fishcake's affair but it's on a different route. Here Naruto will do missions for Kyuubi not just the Hokage's if the Kyuubi says kill the Hokage well Naruto has no choice.**

**Kyuubi is Naruto's boss and mistress. Uzumaki Naruto wont be submissive he will be pissed trust me. He's a delinquent and takes no shit! You read my stories and you know I like my Naruto to be badass.**

**And Naruto will be badass! Lemons will be in individual pages to avoid the story being deleted. I will give you links on the profile. There will be violence, gore and pure evilness.**

**I also forgot to mention this is as usual Naruto/older women harem as always.**

**That's it for me enjoy!**

* * *

_italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**_Bold is a demon talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

_Common belief in medieval Japan was that any woman encountered alone, especially at dusk or at midnight, could be a fox._

* * *

**I will always remember this day**

* * *

It was night…

The moon was full….

The streets were empty…

Uzumaki Naruto was inside a bar called mischievous.

The white snooker ball hit the black was signifying that the game was over.

A man who cannot be seen due to the lighting of the room grunted and walked off. Naruto just smirked and just shook his head while he held his whiskey.

"Come again!" said the owner as Naruto left the bar.

He stood in front of the bar and had a smoke. Breathing it out Naruto just walked off with the cigarette in his mouth.

He wore red jacket with blue jeans and matching boots.

"it's dark" Naruto looked up as he walked home "I have a group meeting tomorrow." He sighed. Naruto could bet you his life savings that his teacher was going to ignore him. He just hoped what old man assigned him the right team.

"Doesn't want to help a thug like me I suppose" Naruto smiled to himself.

He walked in the empty streets as he could only hear the owl hoot as he knew it was late.

His steps echoed the night as Naruto walked alone as usual.

Suddenly while he walked in within the district a light post unexpectedly turned on.

This caught Naruto's attention. _"Wasn't the lights supposed to be turned off."_

Nevertheless the young man just looked as he saw nobody there.

He blinked and suddenly there was someone there.

His eyes went wide.

He wasn't surprised that the person tricked his senses.

It was the person that surprised him.

It was the fact that it was a she…

Naruto didn't know why he was attracted to her he just felt he did. It was an uncomprehending fact that he may never know the answer to. He was a hated individual and a vessel of the strongest biju.

He expected to be alone forever so he did his best not to be attracted by the opposite sex. But inwardly he dreamed of finding someone to share his life with him.

The Uzumaki just got rid of those sad thoughts and just looked at the woman before him. Why did he feel attracted to her anyway?

He was a 17 year old boy, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was fit and strong, he could say that honestly, with hard arms and chest. But he felt that it didn't mean anything compared to her, and what she could get.

She held an air of authority that made him submit to her so easily. Her red eyes stared into his soul, and her red-lipstick lips frizzled his mind he imagined it blended with his. She was tall, looked as she was in her 20's. she was also slender and her bust was enormous, her hips were round. She had long shiny crimson hair that cascaded down to her ankles.

Her pale skin looked was so smooth and shiny as she wore a crimson kimono.

Naruto's eyes went wide as his breath hitched.

The woman just looked at him.

Naruto tried to inspect her more but could not help but look at her crimson eyes.

She was the most beautiful woman he has ever met.

Azure eyes met crimson and suddenly the crimson eyes turned into slit.

Suddenly Naruto felt woozy.

All he could see was flashes and sounds.

But those crimson eyes haunted his mind.

He could see himself grabbing a woman up the wall. The same woman wrapped her legs around him and was moaning.

"_Ah!" she moaned as Naruto attacked her neck as he kissed them._

_Slowly the woman's kimono fell._

_He saw himself grunting and the woman's body rising as she moaned. Each grunt he made created a delicious sound. The woman's voice echoed his mind _

"_In me please!" she moaned so sweet and Naruto obliged as she wrapped him tighter._

_He grunted and waves hit its shores._

"Argh!" Naruto screamed as he woke up in sweat.

He huffed as he tried to regain his bearings.

"What the hell was that" Naruto huffed as was within his room.

Looking around Naruto noticed his room was thrashed.

Naruto's eyes went wide and suddenly he hissed in pain.

The Uzumaki noticed that his chest had scratch marks.

"What the hell!" he screamed.

* * *

**Academy – Iruka's office**

Iruka sighed as he read his file. Today his kids were ninjas.

However he wondered if they all were ready. In his opinion only some of them were ready and actually deserved to be a Shinobi.

"_Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke… that's about all and to make matters worse each were from a respective clans"_ Iruka frowned slightly as he analyzed their file

Iruka sighed once again "Kiba's brash and a loudmouth, Shikamaru is lazy and Sasuke…poor boy" the teacher thought sadly as the kid was scarred due to his clan murder.

Iruka looked at the rest and groaned.

The two girls he looked at were Ino Yamanaka and Haruno Sakura.

"Fan girls" Iruka thought as that was one word to describe them. It shamed him that the ninjas acted like this. Surely Konoha's future looked bleak.

He looked at the Hyuuga girl next and frowned sadly.

"Hyuuga Hinata has great talent but is very shy" it was surprising to see a Hyuuga like that.

Finally he looked at Uzumaki Naruto.

All Iruka could do was sigh. He was a whirlwind of trouble.

The Umino could remember how he disposed Mizuki with a Kage-bunshin.

Iruka leaned back and wondered one thing.

"_These are the new generation"_

* * *

**Konoha district**

Naruto walked through Konoha towards the academy he was having the usual treatments by the villages.

Naruto sighed as he was ignoring the glares "what happened last night" the Uzumaki desperately tried to remember last night. All he had was scars and those healed just now.

How could they be there in the first place.

"I thought I heal fast" he muttered as he now stood in front a huge restaurant and then smiled. He remembered this place being a stand.

"Old man worked really hard" Naruto smiled as he was proud.

He then entered.

* * *

**Ichirakus**

The Jounins minus Kakashi sat in Ichiraku's as they enjoyed their afternoon.

Anko drank her sake and smirked "you know this is the punks hang out"

Asuma raised her eyebrow "what's that supposed to mean"

Anko shrugged "nothing it's just that I saw him in mischievous last night"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What" Kurenai blinked making Anko nod "he was playing pool. He looked to be on a winning streak" she then leaned back "I won't be surprised if he left late or even took a woman with him"

Kurenai looked contemplative as suddenly Gai interrupted "That is most unyouthful Anko" Anko just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Gai"

"Is that why he didn't meet his team yesterday" Kurenai asked Anko who shrugged "I don't know"

Naruto didn't meet his team as Kakashi reported him to the Hokage who in the end just allowed them to pass. This may look unfair but the Hokage knew Kakashi will test them himself anyway.

Suddenly someone entered the restaurant and walked towards the counter. The Jounins were in mid conversation when Ayame smiled "good afternoon Naruto-kun"

The Uzumaki smiled "afternoon Ayame-chan can I have the usual old man!" he yelled in the back as Teuchi grunted "coming right up!"

"So Naruto-kun how you been" Ayame smiled at her close friend.

Naruto sighed "had a rough night in fact" when he was speaking he got the Jounin's attention.

"What happened" she asked

"That's the problem I can't remember" Naruto sighed he saw Ayame frown "and I wasn't drunk. It was like I was in a dream or an illusion"

"Hmmm" Ayame leaned on the counter as Teuchi.

Naruto was about to eat his ramen when he saw the Jounins. He saw Kurenai and his eyes went wide.

"Excuse me" he spoke getting Kurenai's attention.

"Yes" she looked at Naruto who smiled.

"You're Kiba's teacher right. He said you're good at Genjutsu" Kurenai nodded.

"That is I" she spoke sternly as what Anko said rang her mind plus the blond's reputation didn't help

Naruto just smiled as he noticed her harsh tone "you know what never mind. Enjoy your meal" he then just ate his meal.

The Jounins were confused while some guys were speaking.

"Damn he just ignored her" a man chuckled

"That's Naruto for you" another laughed "he doesn't give a fuck!"

Kurenai didn't like to be treated like that and looked at the Uzumaki "excuse me" Naruto looked at her and inwardly sighed.

"_Another one"_ he didn't want to speak with another person that hated him.

"Yeah" he said

"You wanted to ask me something" Kurenai said as she folded her arms.

Naruto just decided to ask her.

"I just want to tell you. Last night I was walking home…." When he spoke the Jounins and Ayame listened.

He noticed everyone was listening and just sighed "forget it. It was just a dream. Forget it" he then got up and left.

He left a confused Ayame and a group of interested Jounins.

* * *

**Team 7 training ground**

"I am here " sighed Naruto as he walked towards the training ground the old man Hokage told him to go.

It was time to meet his team and boy was he in for a surprise.

When he got there he saw a pink haired girl with a ridiculously large forehead, she looked at him as he looked right back.

Silence loomed as the wind bellowed furiously. The both pointed at each other screaming each with a shocked expression.

"BAKA/SAKURA"

Birds flew off as they ran from the area.

* * *

**2 hours later **

The new team 7 gathered the Genins sat on the grass with their new teacher who was standing.

He snapped his orange book closed and put them way in his back pocket. He looked at his new to be students and sighed.

"Now that we are all here we can get this underway" Said Kakashi who looked at Naruto accusingly when he said that making the boy twitch

_"You're the one that's 2 hours late"_ Thought Naruto who was nursing his head looking at Sakura who was nursing her fists.

_"God I hate this girl "_ Sighed Naruto who now looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked stoic as always making Naruto cry comically _"Why do I have to be in this team….I might as well go to the academy"_

Kakashi looked at Naruto intently remembering what the Hokage told him

**Flashback **

_"Kakashi watch out for Naruto he is a handful" Said Sarutobi to his Shinobi who nodded_

_"Hai Hokage-Sama I know he was the one who defeated Mizuki" Making the old Hokage nod as he puffed his smoke._

_"Yes he defeated Mizuki with a Kinjutsu that he learned in two hours…it's rather unbelievable but since it's Naruto I'm not too surprised"_

_Kakashi nodded as he looked at the boy's file as he asked his leader a question_

_"What happened to Mizuki" making the Hokage sigh_

_"He arrested and been put to trial" Kakashi shook his head reading the boys ludicrous file and looked at his teacher_

_"What Hokage-sama you say something" said Kakashi to Sarutobi who sighed in frustration_

_"Just leave you are dismissed"_

**End of flashback **

"Okay let's see how about we get through introductions." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "You pinky you're first."

The nickname made Sakura anger, thinking he was making her look bad in front of her Sasuke-Kun. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Alright I'll go first." Kakashi said with a sigh. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are I don't feel like talking about, I like many things, and I haven't really thought of my future."

_"All we learned was his name" _The three of them thought with a sweat drop.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike perverts and Ino-Pig and PUNKS, and my dream…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Alright you…with the attitude." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke who looked slightly annoyed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I have no likes and many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi was slightly worried about Sasuke, but for the time being he had to put it off while Sakura had stars in her eyes

"Alright Yakuza you're next." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was who looked deep in thought.

"Sorry what did you say" making Kakashi annoyed as he didn't like to be ignored "you're next Naruto"

"Ok My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like music and making music. I hate people who judge others before getting to know them. My dream…" he eyes turned soft and he spoke "my dream…don't know really"

Silence ensued and the wind bellowed.

"_Interesting"_ the Hatake thought while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know" Sakura insulted making Naruto just shrug

* * *

**Hokage's office**

The Jounin senseis were gathered around the Sandaime's crystal ball and had witnessed the entire scene.

"So the team's going to get tested" Asuma said getting Gai nod "yes we shall see their developments"

Kurenai just watched as Anko went to her department.

The Sandaime looked serious.

* * *

**Team 7 training ground**

"Alright since Naruto didn't come yesterday will commence the Genin test now as Kakashi then held up two bells. "The ones who get the bells pass and gets to eat while the other one will be tied to the poll."

"But Kakashi-Sensei there is only two bells." Sakura screeched making Kakashi wince

"Exactly one of you will not pass and will be sent back to the academy." That got shocked looks out of everyone. "So you better come at me with the intent to kill. GO!" Kakashi shouted this out and watched as the group disappeared.

Except for one….

"You know you're supposed to hide right." Kakashi looked at Naruto

The Uzumaki smilled "there is no point in hiding when you can find us anytime" making Kakashi Sigh _"Just like the report described him he is a wayward individual_"

Kakashi put his bells back in his pocket as he looked ready to pull out a kunai making Naruto tense but instead he pulled out his favourite orange book.

He then lifted his left hand while his right held his book and gestured a come and get me to Naruto.

"Let's see what you got" Said Kakashi to Naruto who looked just looked.

"You're kidding right" Naruto was insulted

"It's enough to handle you" Kakashi only said

"I see" Naruto smirked his eyes gained a dangerous glint.

In their hiding places Sasuke and Sakura can see what's happening

"What's that Baka doing he is going to fail" Said Sakura quietly

Sasuke just looked on with interest.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

"That's daring" Asuma said as it was foolish of Naruto to do that.

"What can you expect from the dead last" said Kurenai making Asuma nod.

"You are correct Kurenai however let is watch" Said the Sandaime

"Hokage-Sama" Gai said while Hokage smiled.

They were confused and just watched.

* * *

Naruto stood there watching Kakashi read his book.

"Is that Icha Icha" Naruto asked making Kakashi nod "yes…you know that book" he looked at the blond while he read.

Naruto just shook his head "not personally but I know it's very popular"

Kakashi just nodded "it is" Naruto smiled "how do you get yours…I heard it's hard to get one"

"It is. I just get lucky" Kakashi wondered what the blond was getting at.

"It's too bad. Hey I know where to get one easily" the Uzumaki suggested now getting Kakashi's full attention "is that so"

Naruto nodded "I know a guy who owns a store. He owes me a favor…"

Kakashi closed his book now as he was interested "what is it that you after"

Naruto smirked now "why don't you give me that bell"

Kakashi just gave an eye smile "nice try"

"I'm not one to lie" Naruto frowned

"Too bad" was Kakashi's final answer.

Naruto sighed as he at least tried.

"Okay then I will try hard way" Kakashi smiled "you wont do much"

Naruto smiled and then started walking toward his teacher "I might surprise you"

The Uzumaki carried on walking and spoke "You know what I like from this village Kakashi" Kakashi look on curiously waiting for an answer "it's that for a ninja village it tends to underestimate others"

Suddenly Naruto disappeared which surprised Kakashi.

His eyes went wide as suddenly Naruto behind him.

The Hatake quickly braced himself when suddenly Naruto poofed.

His eyes went wide _"Kage-bunshin_" he muttered when suddenly Naruto came out of the smoke and went to punch him.

"Nice try" the Hatake smiled when he grabbed Naruto's fist and suddenly the blond he grabbed smirked.

It suddenly poofed and the Hatake felt pain on his chin making him soar in the air.

"What!" he thought as he felt the pain and soared in the air.

The smoke cleared and it showed that Naruto gave him a rising kick as his legs were stretched out.

Everyone who watched was surprised.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

"Wha…what happened" Kurenai stammered as she could not believe what she saw.

Asuma and Gai were surprised as well.

"He used Kage bunshin" Sarutobi smiled

"But Hokage-Sama we know that but how did he catch Kakashi" Asuma asked his dad.

"Smoke screen" Gai said which made his collegues look at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun used a smoke screen and made Kakashi think it was clone. The Naruto that came out of the smoke was a clone and to finally hit Kakashi he…"

"Sacrificed his clone" Kurenai said in shock making the Sandaime nod "that's correct Kurenai"

"Amazing!" said Gai

* * *

**Training ground 7**

Kakashi soared in the air and then quickly recovered as he landed on the floor.

He looked only to see Naruto gone

* * *

"We need to work together?" Naruto asked both Sasuke and Sakura who looked unconvinced.

"Why would we listen to YOU BAKA." Sakura screamed, but even she doubted it but wanted to look good for Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked thoughtful while he looked at Naruto

"hn..I will do it myself" Sasuke jumped off making Sakura swoon at how cool he is.

Naruto looked at Sakura and asked to team up all he got was a punch in the head but the Uzumaki dodged and grabbed her hand. Sakura's eyes went wide

"Look" his eyes narrowed dangerously "your crush isn't here so stop acting cool. We need to team up or else" his eyes narrowed.

"O...or else what" Sakura said surprised when Naruto was not playing games "woman or not don't piss me off" Sakura gulped

"let's team up" he said dangerously and Sakura had no choice but to obey

* * *

**Hokage's office **

Sarutobi Hiruzen laughed as the Jounins were shocked

"He threatened his teammate" Kurenai was shocked at such display

"That is unyouthful" Asuma nodded "the rumors are true after all. He is wild!"

"Nonsense" The third smiled "its just Naruto-kun"

"But Hokage-Sama if he does such a thing in the future" Hiruzen interrupted his son "calm down Asuma, Naruto knows what he's doing" he looked at his successor son and inwardly was thinking deeply.

"_Naruto….when will you truly settle down"_ he thought to himself

* * *

While this was going on Kakashi already dealt with Sasuke. He was greatly impressed with the young Uchiha.

"You may have more potential than Naruto but look at you now" said Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke who was dug alive leaving only his head.

Suddenly shurikens was thrown at him which he dodged. He looked to see it was Sakura. Kakashi smirked when sakura ready to throw a Kunai this time. Jumped out from her hiding and revealing herself. She threw a Kunai.

Kakashi was disappointed at such display and dodged it his ear suddenly picked up a noise.

His eyes went wide as did Sasuke's.

Sakura smirked. The Hokage and the Jounins watching were surprised.

The kunai transformed back into Naruto who smirked.

"Go Naruto" Sakura yelled _**"SHANNARO GET THAT BELL!"**_

Kakashi was ready to move only realize his right hand was immobilized his eyes went wide.

"Ninja wire" he muttered as Naruto attached his hand with wire.

The Uzumaki smirked and went for Kakashi who was open. The Uzumaki was fast and precise.

"Get the bells!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke was shocked to the core.

"Handle this!" Naruto smirked dangerously when Kakashi suddenly felt pain on his stomach.

Instead of getting the bells Naruto gave Kakashi repeated right hooks on his stomach. Kakashi kept getting winded as then Naruto gave him a searing uppercut. Kakashi flew all the way into the bushes.

Silence ensued as everyone couldn't believe it.

"No!" Sakura yelled "the bell you idiot. You should have got the bells!" Naruto huffed and looked at her he now realized as he was surprised.

"Instinct" was his only reply.

"Instinct!" Sakura was pissed "you dumb idiot!"

"Hey who you talking like that!" Naruto's eyes narrowed

"I'm talking to you idiot!" Sakura screeched "you ruined our chances"

"Well done punk!" said Sasuke who was still buried

"You just shut up and look pretty that's what you're good at anyway" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blond's insult.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sakura stomped towards him.

"Whatever Sakura, its over now so stop yelling" he frowned.

They were now arguing.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

"Kakashi" Gai could only say as everyone was surprised

"Team 7" The third sighed "they need a lot of work"

Everyone could only agree with their leader.

* * *

While the genins were arguing Kakashi finally recovered, getting out of the bushes everyone looked.

"You're quite strong" Kakashi's expression was serious as he was busy wiping the blood while he was in the bushes.

"We're ready" Naruto was prepared "this time Sakura you get the bell" Sakura nodded she was helping Sasuke up.

"don't have you're precious book to look at now" Naruto smirked

"You're very rough individual aren't you" Kakashi gave an eye smile "I just misplaced it"

Naruto smirked and then pulled it out "then I believe this isn't yours" Kakashi's eyes went wide when the bell suddenly rang

"Game over" Naruto smirked

"Where did you…how did you…" Kakashi was surprised

"Our first encounter" Said Naruto Making Kakashi's eyes go wide remembering the clone incident.

Sasuke and Sakura looked frozen at what they just saw.

"So what are you going to do" Said Kakashi as Naruto suddenly smirked

"Sasuke's knows some fire techniques right" Sasuke smirked Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Alright…alright" Kakashi tried to calm his new students "You pass YOU PASS!"

Sakura and Naruto did a low high five smirking. As Sasuke was glad he was now a Genin.

"You were the one that was going to be on that stump Naruto" Kakashi's eyes narrowed "you lack teamwork along with Sasuke and Sakura"

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura "look I'm sorry my hand just moved"

"Its okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you" Sakura accepted the apology and apologized herself.

Kakashi nodded it seemed that his new team can work together. He knew it will be a great team.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi chuckled "well that was eventful. They are a special team" Gai nodded "I expected the Uchiha to prove his worth but Naruto and Sakura. They put their differences aside and teamed up"

"With the boy threatening her of course " Kurenai frowned "but they worked well" she smiled at that. Naruto was rough around the edges but apart from that he did well.

"Agreed" Asuma nodded.

* * *

**Konoha district inside mischievous **

It was late again and the moon was full once more.

The white snooker ball hit the black and game was over. "Nice try guys" Naruto smirked as people groaned as they gave him his money.

Naruto smirked and sat in front of the counter. "Whiskey" the bartender nodded and got the blond his drink.

Naruto sat alone as he drank. The longer he sat there the more he ordered.

Suddenly the bar was empty and Naruto was alone.

"You seem to enjoy yourself" said a woman who sat next to him.

"Yup me and my lonesome" Naruto smiled as he looked at the woman. His eyes went wide and the woman smiled.

The two disappeared and the bartender just looked confused.

Who was he talking to? He didn't see anybody wondered the owner.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment **

"I'm surprised to see you" Naruto entered the apartment as he let the woman enter before him.

"I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly like that" she smiled

"No it's okay. I'm glad to see you. I thought I was dreaming you see" he smiled making the woman nod.

"One would think that since you were drunk" she smiled making Naruto a bit surprised.

So he was drunk!

The woman now looked at his living room and her hand brushed a tape recorder as she looked at his shelf.

She noticed he had lots of books and some magazine. The woman also saw some tapes and inspected.

"That's my recording tapes" Naruto smiled

"Tapes" she said making Naruto nod "yeah I have been making my own music at the music store ever since I was young"

"Hmmmm" she just looked interested.

"I…I'm sorry for being forward but what's your name" Naruto asked. The moonlight hit the window creating an eerie tension.

"My name" she said looking at his magazines "why would you know the name of a woman you did a one night stand with"

"It's not like that…really" Naruto tried to explain himself when the woman smiled turning to him "good so you're considering to have a another night"

Naruto's eyes went wide and his head stung. The same flashes of that night came. Shrugging it off he felt a hand touch his cheeks getting his attention. His Azure eyes delved deeper into the womans eyes.

"I'm attracted to you" she suddenly said getting Naruto's breath to hitch.

Naruto had to fight to maintain his balance for his legs nearly turned to jelly at the silky smoothness of her voice.

"I...uh…what?" Naruto called, confused. Had he heard her right? He was so wrapped up in her that he hadn't fully comprehended the words that her angel-voice had formed.

"Hm," She hummed, revealing herself more so into the light. She showed a great deal of cleavage and leg. Naruto swallowed hard to stop himself from salivating. Could a woman even be this gorgeous? "How old are you?" She asked, raising a delicate brow.

"17," was his immediate answer.

"To think I had the most beautiful night with someone so young..." She pursed her lips and seemed to contemplate over something. "Amazing." She smiled at him with pearly white teeth.

Naruto felt sweat drip from his temple as she neared him with slow, deliberate clanks of her high heels. He felt his pulse rise, and chocked on a breath as she stopped mere inches from his face.

"I was right all along. You are the one." She whispered, her cold breath blowing over his face, prickling his skin. She seemed to inhale, and then kissed him.

Naruto suddenly felt the world around him disappear, he felt like he was floating.

As he went to entangled her in his arms and hold her there forever, she pulled back and smiled graciously at him.

Stunned, Naruto said the only thing that came to his head.

"Who are you...?"

Her smile softened, and her eyes closed as she pecked his cheek and whispered ever so gently in his ear: "I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, and you are my dear have caught my attention." She now smirked showing her small fangs.

Naruto's world was shattered.

And suddenly when she uttered the final word the seal on his stomach glowed and thus the two disappeared.

Suddenly he saw images of a fox hidden within a cage.

The cage shattered.

Naruto saw a shadow of a fox behind her enlarge.

"Uzumaki **Naruto**" Kyuubi's voice now darkened as her eyes glowed crimson. The room became even darker for some reason.

Naruto froze and sweated. He did the only he could do and that was to run.

"A…argh" he whimpered and ran as fast as he could

Naruto ran out of the apartment into the stairs forgetting he was ever a ninja and sprinted.

"Okashikunee yo! (This isn't funny!)" Naruto yelled as he ran, he ran as far as he could.

Naruto saw shadows after him and kept running.

"Please!" he yelled "let this be a dream. I'm drunk!" he was in denial when suddenly a voice whispered in his ear.

"You're not drunk sweetie" Kyuubi whispered hotly

Naruto's breath hitched and his expression now looked torn.

"Urgh!" he grunted as Kyuubi's hand can be seen through his stomach.

**"Die"** she whispered darkly and pulled her hand out.

Naruto's blood poured out like rain and he fell motionless on the floor. His vision slowly started for fade as he only saw red eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

* * *

**Done! What do you think guys. Please note that Naruto will be a badass he will earn his powers. The Harem so far will be:**

**Kyuubi (this pairing will be tough as Naruto will hate her guts. He will sleep with her though because she's hot. They will have a hate/hate relationship and lots of lemons.)**

**Guys please review as I plan to update this soon, today to be precise. It's been on my mind all day. So please review okay. Thanks and take care.**

**Ihateheroes **

**REVIEW**


End file.
